Not Just Besties
A romantic fic based on the Song Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello!! Brief mentions of alcohol and some kissing About two best friends that finally realize their feelings for each other are more than just strong bonds of friendship. Prologue I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you There weren't many dragons living in the small town hidden in the mountains, so friend (and partner) choices were limited. You couldn't be picky about either, so finding out your soulmate was your best friend was a wonderful thing. The village was filled with SkyWings, mostly grown dragons. There were a few dragonets, but not nearly enough for a proper school, so they were homeschooled. Houses were quite close together, and neighbours often were quite friendly with each other. It wasn't uncommon for neighbours to become close, and invite each other over for meals. So it wasn't really that surprising when, at age 2, two neighbouring dragonets became best friends. They lived on the edges of the town, near the end of the towering ledge that the town was set upon. One was a male, and his name was Habanero. His scales were bright and fiery, and were easily picked out in a crowd... of anyone but SkyWings. His orange eyes were warm and happy, and always crinkled when he laughed or smiled. Most of the young female dragonets in the town had eyes for him (and one male dragonet, it seemed), but he didn't like any of them. He had a best friend. He didn't need any of them. The other was a female, her name Bonfire. She had paling scales, like someone had painted her brightly, but the colour had since faded. She had small, round, yellow eyes, that she often covered when she was embarrassed. Not many dragons even looked twice at her, simply skimming over her small figure. She had no friends. Well, no friends other than Habanero. Without him, she'd be a loner. She was grateful that they ended up neighbours, for she knew that if they weren't, he'd be like everyone else. He'd ignore her. Bonfire and Habanero were very close friends for so long, and one day as they reached the very end of dragonethood, Bonfire suddenly felt something stronger than friendship. Something like... love. Chapter One Habanero Land in Miami The air was hot from summer rain Sweat dripping off me Before I even knew her name, la la la Running across the stones of the mountain town, Habanero (Ero) ignored the glassy-eyed stares of the female dragonets on their balconies, and just smiled warmly at the gaping Radish, the male one who liked him too. Ero liked Radish, but not how Radish liked him. He arrived at his neighbour's door and knocked. He heard rushing footsteps and the door was swung open by his best friend in the whole wide world. Bonfire. "Hello, señorita," he spoke, his voice deep, with a Spanish accent that only he and his mother shared. He smiled warmly. "Would you be interested in buying some lunch and meeting in the town square?" She smiled back, but it seemed more nervous than warm. "Of course, Ero," she replied. He reached out and took her talon. "Let's go," he soothed, unaware of the small shiver that went up Bonfire's spine at his touch. The day before had been rain'''ing, but now '''the air was hot and humid, the sun beating down on both of them as they walked, sweat dripping off Ero's long back. "It's scorching out here," Bonfire noted quietly, fanning herself. "After lunch, we should get something cold. Like ice cream." "Whatever you want, señorita." He always called her that. It was his name for her. He hardly ever used her real name, explaining that it didn't truly fit her. She wasn't a bonfire. She was a spark, the humble beginnings that set off a wonderful ending. That was what he believed. Then, as he looked sideways at her, he finally drunk in her true natural beauty. She may have thought she was ugly, but he didn't believe that in the least. His best friend was a wonder. "Hey, wanna go to the beach instead?" Bonfire suddenly asked. "Ice cream and the beach are great together. And I haven't swam in ages. My mom's best friend is a SeaWing, she taught me how," she added, by way of explanation. "Why don't we?" Habanero smiled. "Let's go." So they turned around and flew off the edge, spiraling toward the sandy beach below. Once they landed on the sand, Bonfire pointed toward a sandwich shop. "Let's get some food," she whispered, and Ero agreed. Chapter Two Bonfire Yeah no Sapphire moonlight We danced for hours in the sand Tequila sunrise Her body fit right in my hands, la la la It felt like ooh la la la, yeah Without meaning to, Bonfire leaned into Habanero, and at first, he seemed surprised, but relaxed, and her thin body fit right in his warm talons. They had decided to stay the night at the beach, Ero flying up to tell their parents. As she lay in his arms, she couldn't help the thoughts that flitted into her head. It's been a long time coming, she thought. Maybe it's time for us to be more than friends. Then blinked, trying to erase the thoughts from her mind, but they stayed there, the words blinking like they were written on a neon sign. Every touch sent shivers down her spine. She knew she shouldn't be having these feelings, that she should be running from them, but it was so damn hard to leave them alone. She had to admit it. She loved him. Somehow, though, she could tell he didn't feel quite the same. Oh, it hurt. There were so many girls who liked him, and though he ignored them for now, eventually he might give in to one of them. As much as it scared her, she needed to make the first move. Before she could chicken out, she turned to Ero and asked, "Wanna dance, señor?" It didn't sound as good without an accent like Habanero's, but it obviously was good enough, because he lifted her head and whispered, "Of course, señorita." Oh, that word again. Yes. She loved it when he called her that. She stood up and walked onto the sand, Ero following. "We don't have any music," he noted. "Don't worry," Bonfire replied quietly. She suddenly flew up to the ledge, returning a minute or two later with a small music player. She pressed play and slow, calm music came on. "Let's dance," Habanero said with a cheeky smile. They danced for hours in the sand, then swam in the sapphire sea under the moonlight. Finally, exhausted, they found a place to lay, and fell asleep under the twinkling stars. Chapter Three Habanero I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you repeat He awoke to the sun rising, warm on his scales. He turned over and looked at Bonfire's sleeping form. He wanted to let her sleep in. They'd stayed up late, and it was so early. He didn't sleep much, but he didn't want to force her into his schedule. He stood up quietly, and went down to the water's edge, dipping his talons in the chilly water. The night they'd had was wonderful, he couldn't deny it. But something seemed off about Bonfire. She seemed a bit more confident than usual, something he was happy about, but still... odd. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him, and, turning his head, saw her. "Good morning," she greeted him shyly. Now she seemed more quiet again. He didn't really know what was up, but he returned the greeting with a smile. That's when an idea struck him. "There's a store close to here that sells morning drinks. Morning alcohol. I've tasted their tequila, señorita. It's delicious." Bonfire seemed a bit taken aback, but agreed, and so he went to buy them two morning tequila's. When he returned, he handed her one, and held the other for himself. "'Tequila sunrise, he explained. "Perfect for this time of day." Bonfire took a sip, and made a face. "Don't like it?" Habanero was a little sad, but he understood. "No, no!" she exclaimed. "It's just not what I expected. It's good." Habanero nodded, but again noted the strange differences in his friend's behaviour. "Are you alright?" he asked lightly. Bonfire's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I am, Ero. Don't worry. Why do you ask?" She seemed a little nervous, he thought. "I just thought you seemed a little off this morning," he began, then thought better of it. "Must have been my imagination," he laughed airily. She nodded. "I enjoyed last night. It was... fun." He nodded as well. "Very fun. Everything we do together is fun, señorita." Chapter Four Bonfire Locked in the hotel There's just some things that never change You say we're just friends But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la Cause you know it's been a long time coming'' Don't you let me fall Hours later, they were still on the beach, reminiscing about past adventures. "Remember that night we spent '''locked in the hotel higher up in the mountains?" she asked him, smiling. "We were so freaked out, but eventually we just ended up thinking about past things. Just like now. Except without the whole, freaking-out part." She finished with an awkward laugh. "I guess some things just never change, do they?" Habanero asked. "They don't." That's when she stood up and looked right at Ero. "Until now." Ero looked up. "What do you mean, señorita?" he asked, confused. Bonfire took a deep breath. She was taking a huge risk, spilling her heart out to Habanero. But if anyone would let her down gently, it would be him. So she did it. "My feelings for you have changed, Ero. I feel stronger pulls towards you than I ever did before. I feel jealous when the others look at you. I never want you to leave me. I'm sad when you're gone, lit up when you're with me. You just keep me coming for you. Everything I do, I want to do it with you. Maybe you don't feel the same way. But this is is the truth. Habanero, I love it when you call me señorita..." she paused, and took one more breath. "And I love you too." She took in the expression on his face, then covered her face. She'd blown it. He didn't love her. She knew it. "S-'señorita'? I thought we, we were just friends." The moment the words left his mouth, she knew she only had one chance to fix this. "Oh but Ero," she started, her voice wavering. "Friends don't know the way you taste" She leaned in, sitting down, and whispered in his ear, her voice a second from cracking, "Kiss me, Ero." Chapter Five Habanero Ooh, when your lips undress me Hooked on your tongue Ooh love, your kiss is deadly Don't stop So much of him screamed to pull away. He and Bonfire were best friends, not lovers. Then, in the back of his head, he felt something. He felt it only a little at first, but it grew stronger. Finally, he was forced to face the truth he'd been hiding from forever. He loved her too. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, feeling her tense, then relax. He didn't realize that it would feel so good. "I love you too, señorita," he whispered. He pushed the kiss deeper, and she pushed back. He leaned into her, and she didn't fight the kiss. She gave into it. He felt her warm breath on his face as she whispered, "Don't stop, Ero. Please don't stop." So he didn't. He let her pull away, when she was ready. Now he truly realized the truth. They were perfect for each other. It was true love. They were... dare he admit it? Yes. They were soulmates. She finally broke off the kiss, and he now fully saw the tears in her eyes. They weren't sad, however. They were filled with joy. With love. "That felt good," she whispered, as if she hardly believed what had just happened. He hardly believed it himself. But there was no denying it now. No going back. All those dragonets in the town that had smiled at him would be so upset. It was hard for him to think of, but mostly, it was just a small feeling. Then he thought of poor Radish, and knew what they had to do. "There's a dragon in the town..." he began. "A male dragonet. One that likes me like you do. He'll be devastated." He looked his lover right in the eyes. "He has no one. I've never seen him with a friend, let alone a lover. We need to help him with both. We'll be his friend, and we'll find him someone who loves him. Will you do that with me?" All she had to do was smile. Chapter Six Bonfire I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you repeat She burst through her door, and ran right into her mother's arms. "I told him I loved him, Mama," she cried happily. "And... and he loves me back! Ero loves me." She paused, the morning truly sinking in. He actually kissed her. "I knew you could do it, my little Bonfire," her mom said with a warm smile. She pulled her daughter in tightly, and Bonfire felt warmth unmatched by anyone... except maybe Habanero. "You are so brave. You know, your father proposed to me on that beach," she added. Bonfire had heard the story a hundred times, but she loved it. "Tell me what happened, Mama," she whispered. "Tell me how he proposed." So her mama began to tell the story again, to the almost-dragon pressed against her. Bonfire listened to the story of her beloved papa, who she hardly ever saw. "Tomorrow's your birthday, sweetheart," her mama said suddenly, and she remembered. She had been so distracted with the morning and the day before, she'd forgotten. Tomorrow, she turned nine. She would officially be a grown dragon. She was nervous, but knew she would make it, with Habanero by her side. Epilogue All along I've been coming for you And I hope it meant something to you Call my name, I'll be coming for you Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you For you (ooh, she loves it when I come) For you Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you They were now a tight group of three. Habanero, Bonfire, and Radish. You may have thought Radish would end up the third wheel, but Ero and Bonfire made sure this never happened. Two lovers and their closest friend, always inseparable. Ero and Bonfire had one goal: find a boy to make their new best friend the happiest dragon of all the SkyWings. Or, at least as close to that as possible. It was hard to be happier than the two unlikely best friends, who became even more unlikely lovers. Some said it would have never happened had they not been neighbours, but Bonfire didn't believe that at all. She knew that no matter how far apart they started, their story would always end like this, with them close together. Just a few days ago, her outlook was the opposite. However, now she knew the truth. As she looked at him, she looked over his perfect scales. Then he turned, looking over her own, perfectly imperfect. Radish returned home after their long day, but the day wasn't over for the two lovers. They waved goodbye to their friend, then turned away into the sunset. They sat on Bonfire's doorstep, their tails intwining. She leaned in for a kiss, which Ero returned. When they separated, and after they finally returned to their own homes, Bonfire thought more about her theory that them getting together was fate. All he has to do is '''call my name', and I'll be coming for him,'' she thought. I always thought '''I should be running', but he kept me coming for him.'' It was the truth. Some dragons will do almost anything for love, as long as it's within their limits. Bonfire was one of these dragons. And so was Habanero. She saw him through her window, and mouthed goodnight. She didn't even have to look to know what he was mouthing: "Goodnight, señorita." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Completed)